


Unlimited

by hondansadeensommar



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Closeted Character, Established Relationship, First Time, Foreplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondansadeensommar/pseuds/hondansadeensommar
Summary: “Let’s get comfortable, yeah?  We only have a few hours, and I want to make sure that I have plenty of time to take care of you properly.”





	Unlimited

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, y'all...

“You’re sure you want to do this?”Inseong looked up from his backpack, confused by Juho’s question.“I know you’re still new to the idea… we don’t _have_ to go all the way the first time, if you aren’t comfortable…”

“Are you uncomfortable?” Inseong asked, turning fully towards his younger boyfriend.The idea that Juho wasn’t comfortable with what they were about to do worried him; despite being younger, Juho was far more experienced when it came to sex.Inseong hadn’t even been able to admit that he was attracted to other boys until he’d spent a year studying in London, and Juho was the first person he’d ever dated.Their relationship still wasn’t public knowledge; while Juho was open about his sexuality amongst their friends, Inseong simply didn’t talk about his sexual preferences and they kept their public displays of affection to a minimum even amongst the few people who were aware that they were dating.It wasn’t that Inseong was ashamed of being with the younger boy; he was just still trying to prepare himself for how the world would react to his sexuality.“If there’s something wrong…”

Juho shook his head.“I’m not uncomfortable,” he replied.“I just… I don’t want to hurt you.Being someone’s first is kind of a big deal…”Inseong nodded as Juho closed the space between them, before the younger boy leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against his lips.“I love you, _hyung_.”

“I love you, too,” Inseong replied.“And I trust you.I wouldn’t have come today if I didn’t.”

Inseong smiled as Juho leaned down for another kiss, putting his arms around the taller boy’s neck as Juho’s hands wandered down to Inseong’s ass.“You’re ready?” Juho asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Inseong replied.“I looked up how to prepare…”

“Did you really?” Juho asked, seemingly amused.“What did you do, _hyung_?”

Inseong could feel his cheeks turning red.“I didn’t know if you would want to use condoms or not, so I cleaned everything…” he began.

“I always use condoms,” Juho replied, interrupting Inseong before he had to go into any details.“I’ve never had sex without protection.It isn’t worth the risks… maybe after we’ve been together for a while, that could be a possibility.But I wouldn’t do anything that might put either of us at risk.If we’re going to do this, it has to be safely.”

“So that was a waste of time…” Inseong began.

“Not entirely,” Juho replied, shaking his head.“I mean, some people don’t care all that much, but others get really grossed out by the mess it can make… it doesn’t bother me, but for your first time you’ll probably be more comfortable if you don’t have to worry about the poop factor…”

Inseong couldn’t help chuckling at the idea, leaning into the younger boy’s embrace.“I love you, _jagi_ ,” Inseong replied.

“Let’s get comfortable, yeah?We only have a few hours, and I want to make sure that I have plenty of time to take care of you properly,” Juho commented, guiding Inseong over to sit on the bed in the middle of the room.They had purposely chosen a simple room in the love motel, more concerned with being comfortable than any of the gimmicky, stylized rooms that had been on offer.All Inseong really cared about was the fact that he was there with Juho, that he was going to have his first time with someone that made him feel loved and safe.

Juho was gentle as he laid Inseong down on the bed, his hands moving to the buttons on the front of Inseong’s shirt and untucking the fabric as he unfastened the buttons.Everything about Juho’s behavior was gentle as the younger boy started to remove Inseong’s clothing, his hands ghosting over warm skin as he repeatedly pressed his lips against Inseong’s.“You’re beautiful, _hyung_ ,” Juho commented, once Inseong’s shirts were both off and tossed to the side.

“I want to see you, too, Juho- _yah_ ,” Inseong replied, taking hold of Juho’s own shirt and starting to pull it up as the younger man sat next to Inseong on the bed.The younger boy chuckled slightly, moving away from Inseong for a moment and lifting off his own shirt so that they were both left in only their jeans.

“How do you want to do this, _hyung_?You could ride me, or I could have you on your hands and knees…” Juho began.

“I want to see your face,” Inseong replied, reaching up to run a hand across the younger boy’s shoulder.“I want to kiss you… I want this to really be making love, not just fucking…”

Juho nodded, leaning down to kiss Inseong again.“Pants off… I’ll be right back,” Juho commented, before he got off the bed and moved across to the table where he’d left his own backpack.Inseong watched as the younger boy grabbed a towel off the shelf nearby, as well as a couple of condoms from the bowl that had been provided and a bottle of lube that Juho himself had bought.Inseong was distracted watching his boyfriend, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be getting naked by just how amazing Juho looked without a shirt on.Juho raised an eyebrow when he turned around and realized that Inseong hadn’t moved at all.“You know, I can’t really do a whole lot if you’re wearing your jeans the whole time…”

Inseong blushed, realizing that he’d been distracted.“Sorry…” he began.

“It’s not a big deal… just means I get to have the pleasure of unwrapping you like a present…” Juho replied, moving back to the bed and dropping his supplies before leaning down to kiss Inseong again.The younger boy’s hands made quick work of the button of Inseong’s jeans, unzipping them and gently tugging the fabric away from Inseong’s body.“Lift up…”

Inseong did as he was told, letting Juho carefully remove his jeans.He’d purposely “forgotten” to wear underwear that day, which had been somewhat uncomfortable, for the sake of not drawing out the process of getting down to business.Juho just smiled at the sight, purposely keeping his hands as far away from Inseong’s cock as possible.“Like what you see?” Inseong asked.

“God, yes,” Juho replied, as he stripped Inseong’s jeans off completely.The younger boy was quick to remove his own jeans as well, and Inseong could see that his boyfriend was already hard just from seeing Inseong naked.“You’re beautiful, _hyung_.”

Inseong smiled as he gently pulled Juho down to plant a kiss against the younger boy’s lips.“I’m ready, _jagi_.”

“I’m going to put a pillow under your back, so that the angle is better,” Juho commented, grabbing a pillow and gently helping Inseong move so that it and the towel were underneath Inseong’s ass in just the right way.“Comfortable?”

“I’m fine, _jagi_.You’re doing everything right,” Inseong replied, reaching out to squeeze the younger boy’s hand briefly before Juho started the process of preparing Inseong to actually having sex for the first time.

Inseong watched as Juho carefully poured out the lube into his hand, covering his fingers with a generous amount of the slick fluid.The chill of the lube against his entrance made Inseong shiver as Juho rubbed a small circle around his entrance.“If it’s uncomfortable…” Juho began.

“Babe… it’s just cold,” Inseong replied, smiling and shaking his head.“I’ll tell you if there’s something I don’t like or I’m not comfortable with… but right now, I need you to keep going before I get so frustrated I go to the bathroom and finish myself off…”

Juho smiled, shaking his head and laughing slightly before he leaned down to press a kiss against the older boy’s lips.Inseong was surprised to feel the tip of one of Juho’s fingers press its way through the ring of muscle at his entrance during the kiss, and he whimpered softly at the strange feeling.It wasn’t painful by any means - just a little awkward, given the fact that Inseong had never had anyone else’s fingers inside of his body before.Inseong had used his own fingers to clean himself out that morning, but Juho’s fingers felt different.

“It’s weird…” Inseong began, as Juho gently pressed further until his finger was all the way inside Inseong’s ass.“I don’t hate it… but it’s going to take some getting used to…”

“That’s okay… we have time,” Juho replied, moving his hand carefully to try and spread more of the lubricant around that general area.“Have you ever fingered yourself before?Other than today, I mean…”

Inseong shook his head.“I know about the prostate, because research, but I haven’t actually played around with it,” Inseong admitted.He could feel his cheeks turning red as he spoke, even though he knew that there was no good reason for him to be embarrassed at that point.“Are you…?”

Inseong didn’t get the chance to finish his question, whimpering as Juho curled his finger and pressed it against just the right spot with a devilish grin.The sensations that ran through his body were intense, and Inseong couldn’t help trying to move his hips to get more of the pleasure that Juho had given him for that brief moment.“Good, huh?”

“You’ll make me cum before you can even get your dick in me, if you keep that up,” Inseong replied, taking a couple of deep breaths to try and calm himself down.“Just keep going, okay?You can play with that all you want later, but I want your dick…”

Juho was careful to add more lube before he pressed a second finger into Inseong’s entrance, moving slowly and stretching the muscles there.The stretch stung slightly, but Juho was obviously doing his best to make Inseong as comfortable as possible even through the uncomfortable parts of the whole process.“Still good?” Juho asked, once both fingers were fully sheathed in Inseong’s ass.

“Yeah… it’s weird, but it doesn’t hurt,” Inseong replied.“You can move your hand… I’m okay.”Juho nodded, starting to slowly move his fingering and out before he began scissoring his fingers.Inseong closed his eyes, whimpering softly at the feeling.The longer Juho worked, the more Inseong found himself enjoying the sensations that ran through the lower half of his body.It wasn’t until Juho was slipping in a fourth finger - Inseong had been too distracted to even realize that there had been three for a while - that Inseong spoke again.“Please… I’m ready…”

“You’re sure?” Juho asked, even as he removed his fingers so that he could get the condom on and get more lube to make sure that everything was comfortable.Inseong raised an eyebrow at the question, reaching down to play with the precum that had begun to leak from the tip of his cock.

“If we go too much longer, I’m going to come without ever getting to have you inside me… as it stands, I may come the second you hit my prostate,” Inseong replied, forcing himself to move his hand away from his own cock.“I can take it, _jagi_.If it’s uncomfortable, I’ll stop you.But right now I really want you to fuck me.”

“I don’t fuck people I actually care about,” Juho replied, leaning down to press another kiss against Inseong’s lips.“Fucking is about release.This is about love.Because I do love you, _hyung_.So much.”

Inseong felt the younger boy lining up at his entrance as he spoke, enjoying the soft kisses as Juho slowly began to push into Inseong.The younger boy gave him plenty of time to adjust to the intrusion, holding his hips still with one hand.Inseong moaned into the kisses, whimpering at just how _full_ he felt wit Juho’s cock completely inside of him.Even though the angle wasn’t quite right for Juho to hit his prostate, Inseong knew that it was going to feel amazing when they actually got that far.“ _Jagi_ … I need you to move…” Inseong began, pulling away from the kisses after a few moments. 

Juho did what Inseong asked, slowly pulling back and then pushing in again, setting a slow and steady pace.The feeling was indescribable, and Inseong arched his back to try and adjust the angle to try and get Juho to hit his prostate.

Inseong couldn’t help crying out at the shockwave that hit him as Juho hit just the right spot, clenching down around Juho without realizing it even as the younger boy picked up the pace of his thrusts.Each stroke after that seemed to hit Inseong’s prostate dead-on, making his cock leak even more precum than it had been during their preparations.Inseong could feel the need to cum building low in his belly, quickly getting to the point that he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.“ _Aish_ … I’m going to cum…”

Juho’s hand wrapped tightly around the base of Inseong’s cock, even as the younger boy adjusted the angle so that he wasn’t making a direct hit for a few strokes.It was enough to allow Inseong to breathe, giving him the chance to calm down so that he wasn’t on the verge of cumming with each stroke.“Better?” Juho asked.

“How…?” Inseong asked.Juho just smirked, shifting his angle again so that he was once again hitting Inseong’s prostate even as Juho’s hand was still wrapped around the base of his cock.“Fuck… that’s so good…”

“I’m going to take you right up to the edge a couple of times, before I let you cum… it’ll feel so much better…” Juho replied, before removing his hand so that he could use it to get more leverage.Inseong whimpered as Juho began to move again, lifting Inseong’s left leg onto his shoulder to change the angle and give him better access to Inseong’s prostate.“I need you to tell me when you get close…”

The sensations were overwhelming, and Inseong couldn’t control the unintelligible string of words coming out of his mouth, although he knew that most of them would get his mouth washed out with soap if his _halmeoni_ ever heard him say them.It only took a couple of minutes before he started to feel as though he couldn’t hold on any longer.“Fuck… fuck, I’m going to cum…”Juho stopped instantly, once again squeezing at the base of Inseong’s dick to stop him from losing control.Inseong closed his eyes, breathing heavily.“Please, let me cum next time… I need to cum…”

Juho pressed a gentle kiss against Inseong’s lips.“Okay… next time, just let go.You’re going to be shocked at just how good it’s going to feel,” the younger boy commented, as he began to slowly thrust again.It was a steady pace, but not nearly as hard or fast as it had been before Juho had stopped.It was almost frustrating just how well Juho managed to avoid Inseong’s prostate for several strokes, until the younger boy seemed convinced that Inseong had calmed down enough to continue.

Inseong could feel the tightening in his belly starting again quickly, but instead of saying anything he just let himself feel everything that was happening to his body thanks to Juho’s attentions.“Fuck!”Inseong couldn’t help crying out loudly as Juho finally adjusted the angle so that he was hitting Inseong’s prostate again, sending shockwaves through Inseong’s whole body.It wasn’t until Juho began to pick up the pace again that everything really began to build up, until Inseong wasn’t sure whether or not he would be able to hold on.“Juho- _yah_ …” he whimpered.

“Let go, _hyung_ … I’ve got you,” Juho replied.A couple more thrusts were all it took to send Inseong over the edge, crying out loudly as he came over his belly.Inseong could feel his whole body shaking as everything went blank.

Inseong could feel that Juho’s cock was still buried inside of him as he came to, smiling as he felt the younger boy pressing soft kisses against his jaw.“Back with me now?”

“Oh my God…you were right when you said that was going to be amazing,” Inseong replied.It took him a moment to realize that Juho was still buried deep inside of him.“You’re still hard…”

“It can wait,” Juho replied, leaning in to kiss Inseong again.“I’m more concerned with making sure that it’s good for you…”

“It has been,” Inseong replied.“But it’ll be better if you finish, too…”Juho rolled his hips gently, which surprised Inseong.He hadn’t realized just how sensitive he would be after reaching his own release, and although it wasn’t a painful sensation it wasn’t exactly pleasant, either.“Okay… maybe wait a little longer…”

“Or I could just jerk myself off,” Juho suggested, leaning in to kiss Inseong again as he pulled out.Inseong couldn’t help whining slightly at the loss, immediately turning towards the younger boy. “You okay, _hyung_?”

“I’m happy,” Inseong replied, moving to press a kiss against Juho’s lips before letting his hand wrap around the younger boy’s dick and stroking it a few times.“I’m going to have to work on holding out longer, so that next time you can cum, too…”

“Today was about you… I wanted your first time to be good,” Juho replied, returning the kiss and groaning into Inseong’s mouth as Inseong’s hand continued to work.“Fuck… though you do give a good hand job…”

“You like that?” Inseong asked, smirking as he twisted his wrist to change the sensation.“I do have plenty of practice with masturbation, even if I was a virgin before this afternoon…”

“Yeah… you’re _really_ good at this…”Inseong kissed the man again, speeding up his actions until Juho’s body tensed and he felt the younger boy finally cum.Inseong stroked him through it, slowing down his motions and slowly kissing him.“Mmm… we need to clean you up…”

“Mm hmm…” Inseong replied, kissing his boyfriend a few more times without actually moving so that they could actually do anything else.“I love you, _jagi_.”

“I love you, too,” Juho replied.


End file.
